Mystery
by ElenaHasDamon
Summary: Gwen gets to the hub to find it empty, Jack's doctor turns up and they try and find Jack and the team. Someone gets hurt, but who is it? Do they find Jack and the team? Will Gwen choose Torchwood or an offer someone asks her?
1. Chapter 1

Mystery

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything._

_A/N: Just something I came up at like half 1 in the morning, so if it's bad. I'm so sorry!_

_Summary: Gwen gets to the hub to find it empty, Jack's doctor turns up and they try and find Jack and the team. Someone gets hurt, but who is it? Do they find Jack and the team? Will Gwen choose Torchwood or an offer someone asks her?_

Gwen walked into the hub to find no one there; she thought to herself she was on time wasn't she? She looked down at her watch to find that she was actually early. So where was everyone? "Jack? Tosh? Ianto? Owen?" She shouted, but received no reply. She frowned as she was walking to Jack office to see if he had left any note for her. None. Where could they be? She heard someone come up behind her.

"Hello, you must be Miss Cooper?" The voice asked.

Gwen turned around to find someone in a skinny blue suit. "Yes, that's me. Who are you? And how the hell did you get in?" She asked.

The man walked closer to her. Gwen stepped back as he was coming closer to her. "I'm The Doctor of course. Has Jack not mentioned me before?" He asked curiously.

"Oh, yeah he's mentioned you once or twice" She smiled at him.

"So where is your boss Gwen?" He asked her.

"No idea, I've just got here actually and he isn't here and neither is any of my team mates. Would you know where they are?" She asked him.

"I could try tracking his wrist strap, if that helps?" He smiled.

"His wrist strap? Oh, I never thought of that." She smiled as she looked up at him nervously.

"Do you have a tracking software on your computer?" He asked her politely.

"Yeah I do, but I don't know if it can track his wrist strap though. But I can try." Gwen went to her computer and started typing on the keyboard bringing the tracking program up she typed in "Wrist Strap, Jack Harkness" she frowned as nothing came up. "I can't find him, is there anything you can use Doctor?" She asked him.

The Doctor started to run his hand through his hair. "We can always try the monitor on The Tardis, but I can't really think of anything else." He said to her.

She frowned at him. "Erm, what's a Tardis Doctor?" She asked him curiously.

"Tardis stands for Time and Relative Dimension in Space. I would have thought that Jack would tell you that..." He said to her.

"I think he might have mentioned the Tardis once or twice." She said to him.

"Right then, we best get to the Tardis. Before something bad happens…" He said as he was running through the doors of the hub.

Gwen ran after him and found a blue police box standing right above the invisible lift. She followed him into the blue box. "Wow, it's bigger in the inside…" She mumbled to herself.

"Is it?" He grinned at her and ran up to the console and went to the monitor. "Right we can try and track Jack's wrist strap by my monitor." He hit a few things on the console. "There we go. Got him. He's at a warehouse near the other side of the bay Gwen" He said as he looked up at him.

"Why would he be at the other side of the bay in a warehouse? You would think he would of left a note or something…" She said to The Doctor. "I'll go get the SUV, thanks for your help Doctor." She smiled and hugged him.

"Why use a car when I can get you there right now" He said grinning at her. "Hold onto something Gwen" he said.

Gwen quickly grabbed onto something. He then pressed some buttons and put in the place that they-Gwen needed to go to. The central column started to rise and fell as they took off to this warehouse Jack and the others were at. The Tardis stopped shaking and Gwen made sure nothing was broken. "Right where here" The Doctor said to Gwen.

"How can we be here if we haven't moved?" She frowned.

"We have moved, go check" He said to her.

Gwen went running to the Tardis doors and opened them. She gasped as she noticed they did actually move from the spot they were at before. "Wow that was good." She said as she laughed at him. She checked if she had her gun in her back pocket and her ear piece in her ear. Check she did. "Thanks Doctor. I'm going to go find my team and why they are here" She said to him.

"I'll come with you; I need to ask Jack a few questions anyway." He said to her as he walked outside of the Tardis with her.

Gwen and The Doctor walked into the warehouse together. "Jack? Owen? Tosh? Ianto?" She said into her ear piece. She waited a few seconds before receiving no reply. She then got her phone out of her pocket and went to find Jack's name in her contact list. After a few seconds she hung up. "They aren't answering. I'll go this way and you go that way okay? Shout if you find them" She said to him as she walked off in to opposite direction as him.

Gwen was walking with her gun in hand and a torch in the other, she heard something behind her. She turned around no one was there. She turned back around and kept on walking until she heard footsteps behind her. She stopped and turned around to see if someone was there.

"Bills? What do you want? Where are Jack and the others? What have you done with them?" she asked him with her gun in front of her. The Doctor heard a scream and a gun shot. He turned around and ran to where Gwen was looking for her team. "Gwen?" He shouted hoping that he would hear her. He saw a figure on the floor as he was walking in the direction of the screams. The figure on the floor was…

_To be continued. In the next chapter you'll find out who the figure on the floor is. _

_A/N: Thanks for reading; I don't know how many chapters there will be off this. If you like it, there will be more chapters of course. So review? Tell me what you think of it. Thanks; Jess. X_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything._

_A/N: Thanks for Reviewing and favouring this! Means that people actually want more of it. So here it is! And again, thanks! :D _

The Doctor was walking to a figure lying on the floor in front of him. "Gwen?" His hearts went faster and faster as he walked towards the figure.

"Doctor? Is that you?" the voiced asked.

"Gwen? What happened?" He asked Gwen.

"I don't know. First I was walking then I felt something hit me." She said to him.

"So you haven't found your team yet?" He asked.

"Nope not yet. I forgot to bring my comms with me aswell, so I can't contact them." She told him.

"Gwen... there's blood on your shirt" The Doctor looked at Gwen in the eyes. "I need to get you to The Tardis and you get you to my medical bay NOW" He said to her. He helped her up and quickly carried her to The Tardis.

Gwen gasped. "Woah this looks a lot like the medical bay in Torchwood" she told him.

"Right just get on here and I'll try and stop the bleeding" He helped her to get onto the autopsy table.

"Doctor, if I don't make it. You will try and find my team won't you?" Gwen asked with a pleading look in her eyes.

"You are going to make it; I'll make sure of that! We will find them together" He replied.

The Doctor then went to get a needle and some antiseptic. "Right, this might sting abit. Sorry"

"It's fine, do what you have to do" Gwen said.

He put the needle near Gwen's wound and pushed on the top. He them got a pair of tweezers and got the bullet out. "Right bullets out, just need to clean it up and we can find your team okay?" He asked her.

She nodded and smiled at him. He cleaned up her wound and put a dressing on it and made sure it was on probably. "Okay I'm done." He announced. He helped Gwen get off the autopsy table and helped her walk back into warehouse.

Just as they walked into the warehouse, Gwen remembers what/who hit her. "Billis." She said as she saw The doctor looking at her thinking _"who's that?" _

"Who's Billis?" Asked The Doctor.

"Billis Manger, he made us open the rift after we all seen someone we loved. I had lost Rhys and it was Owen's idea to open the rift to get our loved ones back. But we didn't know that he was planning on releasing something that would kill the human race if they were under his shadow. I didn't know he would of still been alive after all this time and I remember he's the one I had saw before I blacked out then I heard you shouting my name. I think he might have something to do with this. So we need to find them now Doctor." She said to him.

The Doctor and Gwen ran to try and find her team. (Not that should could run much with her wound and her clutching her side with her hand). She thought to herself. What if Billis did what happened the last time. No-no they can't be in a different time zone. She tried not to think about that. Right now she has to think of finding her team mates, as soon as possible.

"You know Doctor; I can see why Jack wanted to go travelling with you. All the excitement and planets out there" Gwen said to him.

"Maybe I could take you to a planet when we've found your team mates" He grinned at her.

"Really? I mean wow. I never really thought about going on a planet or a whole different world" She laughed at herself.

He grinned at her once more as they both her a voice. "Gwen is that you?"

Gwen tried to think where she had heard that voice before. "Jack?" She saw that it was Jack. She smiled at him, ran over to him and hugged him. She hit him on the arm. "Never do that to me again!" She said to him.

"I'm sorry it's just you were late and all." Jack said. "Doctor? What are you doing here?" Jack asked The Doctor.

"I came to ask you a few questions and stuff. I found Gwen at the hub trying to find where you were, and I helped her find you. Anyway where is the rest of your team?" He told him.

"Oh it was nothing, just a weevil sighting. Although I should of left a note for Gwen when she actually got to the hub. The rest of the team are putting the weevils in the SUV" He said to them.

"I'll meet you back at the hub then Jack?" Gwen said to him.

"You're not coming in the SUV with us?" Jack asked.

"No, I think I'll take the TARDIS again." She smiled at him.

"Of course, the TARDIS is a beautiful thing" Jack said to her.

They both laughed and shared a smile.

The Doctor waved at Jack and went to walk with Gwen back to the Tardis.

_Next chapter will be up in a couple of days sorry for the delay! Jess._


	3. Chapter 3

"I'll meet you back at the hub then Jack?" Gwen told him.

"You're not coming in the SUV with us?" Jack asked frowning.

"No, I think I'll take the TARDIS again." She smiled at him.

"Of course, the TARDIS is a beautiful thing" Jack said to her.

They both laughed and shared a smile.

The Doctor waved at Jack and went to walk with Gwen back to the Tardis.

While walking back to the TARDIS with Gwen, The Doctor knew that Gwen was happy that her team was safe and not only that Jack and seen his Doctor again.

"Gwen, how did you get this job again?" The Doctor wondered.

"I well you could say that I wanted to find out what Torchwood was and stuff. Suzie Costello tried to kill me after Jack had retconned me, she worked for Torchwood until she got obssessed with an alien artifact. Thats when Jack asked me if I wanted the job since it was going spare." She sighed. "I couldn't say no because when you've seen so many amazing things you don't really want to forget do you?" She said smiling at The Doctor.

"I see. Well I have a question for you."

"What do you want to ask me Doctor?" Gwen asked.

"Would you like to go on a trip in the TARDIS to another planet or even another time?" He said grinning at her.

"Really? I mean, I'd love to Doctor." She said grinning back at him then giving a hug.

"Well then we should tell Jack that you are coming on a trip with me and we can get going" He said smiling at her.

Gwen and The Doctor enter the TARDIS smiling at each other.

A/N: This is the end of this story, sorry it's so short but ah I don't know haha. I'm going to do a sequel to this story when I get the chance because I want to write Ten and Gwen going on the trip somewhere, I don't know yet. Reviews would be lovely, thanks for reading and such :-) Jess xo 


End file.
